Ultimate Super Villan Sailor Saga
by Flying ninja
Summary: Necron, The worlds ultimate super villan pays a vist to sailor moon. How weel will they fair? Note: If your obbsessed and can't take a joke don't read it.


_Super villains were getting tired of dumb, useless henchmen always getting in the way of progress. So, they decided to work together to create the world's most powerful henchmen. The experiment was a smashing success, but as per usual, their plan back fired and instead of a henchman they got,__** The Ultimate Super Villain.**_

_This super villain called himself Necron and swore that he would single handedly beat every hero that stood in his way. The only downside in his creators' eyes was he threw the etiquette that they showed their adversaries out the window, as you are about to see…_

Necron had just finished fighting a bunch of punks in spandex so he decided to traverse time and space into another dimension. When he arrived he was in a small town somewhere in Japan. He thought that he would be able to catch a breather and relax.

He as wandered the streets people seemed shocked by his appearance. Admittedly he wasn't the most average looking person but he wasn't a complete freak. He was just wearing high tech battle gear. He didn't see the problem.

It was this exact moment when a strange girl with long blonde ponytails and meatball puffs for hair in a sailor suit and a tiara stepped in front of him. And they thought he was weird. At least his outfit was stylish. "Who are you?" he asked quizzically.

"I am Sailor Moon," she said dramatically as she started to pose for her line. Every hero has one and it was starting to tick him off. "I right wrongs and triumph over evil." Then she pointed and said, "That means you."

She was worse than the last bunch. At least they kept the corny dialogue to a minimum but she not only was very corny but she made it her intro. Leave it to a dumb blonde to ruin a perfectly good entrance.

He held up a cannon and said, "Yeah just keep dreaming." He fired it accurately enough but because it took forever to reach its target she dodged it. At least she didn't waste a whole bunch of time transforming.

He had to say it. Another girl stepped onto the scene and said "Leave my friend alone." While she was yet speaking she started to transform. She shouted "Mars power!" she got surrounded by rings of fire.

Before she could even really start Necron grabbed her by the throat and said, "Please, you couldn't hurt me if I let you."

Out of nowhere he got blindsided by a disc of light. It bounced off harmlessly but distracted him long enough for the girl he was holding to dig her heels into his kidney. Necron was very powerful but that was unfair even for a villain to use.

While he recovered from the uncomfortable pain in his kidney she had enough time to change. "I am Sailor Mars."

"Nice of you to come here Mars. Perfect timing, cause I was just about to finish this creep." Sailor Moon stated braggingly.

Obviously annoyed by Moon's confidence Mars simply said. "I'll stick him and you and I can finish this together, okay?"

Holding up a paper tablet she chanted, "I call upon the power of mars fireball strike." When the puny piece of paper stuck to him he just looked at it. What was that supposed to do? He ripped it off and looked at them as if to say, _What have you been smoking_. 

They seemed to be in absolute shock. They couldn't believe that the scrap of paper had no effect on him. They used their watches to call for reinforcements. Just then three other girls in sailor suits came down one by one and introduced themselves in turn. First Jupiter then Venus then Mercury.

Necron was intrigued what could they all do together what they couldn't do apart. Necron decided to play it safe and not find out. He started to charge his disintegrator cannon. 

While he did this they launched all of their most powerful attacks at him at once. It barely scratched him he was surprised to see that they didn't recognize their own death staring them right in the face.

He let loose with his cannon and when the smoke cleared no one was left alive of the people who attacked him. He felt little remorse for he knew, unless there were others left, evil would claim this city. He just left the dimension to its inevitable destruction.


End file.
